


A rejected proposal

by A_Pirates_Love_For_Me



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Type likes to swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Pirates_Love_For_Me/pseuds/A_Pirates_Love_For_Me
Summary: 5 years into their relationship, Tharn thinks they are in the perfect place for him to pop the question. To bad Type had other plans.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 172





	A rejected proposal

Tharn took a deep breath and glanced down at the ring box in his hand. Today was the day. Today he would ask Type to marry him. He felt his heart start to race at the thought but forced himself to calm down. They’d been together for nearly five years now. Tharn knew that Type wouldn’t refuse him anything. Sure he might push back a bit, but the moment Tharn so much as pouted, Type would relent and give him whatever he wanted.

It was also the perfect time. They were on a vacation to visit Type’s family and Type’s father had finally relented and called Tharn his son. It had been casually slipped in and Type’s father had pretended it hadn’t happened, but Tharn had been ecstatic! (Type had too, judging by how energetically he’d jumped Tharn the moment they were in private.) Now all that was left was to make it official.

“Hey,” Type walked into the room with a towel tied around his waist, using another to dry his hair.

“What’s up?” Tharn tried to sound casual as he quickly slipped the ring box into his pocket.

“Why don’t we go get lunch at that seafood place today?” Type busied himself getting his clothes for the day.

“Aw my wifey doesn’t want to just spend all day in bed?”

“I’m still sore from last night, ya’ asshole,” Type threw him a glare, “anyway I’m hungry and we both know what happens when you try to eat my mom’s cooking.”

“Ah,” Tharn suppressed his shudder at the thought of the overly spicy food that Type’s family preferred, “yeah the seafood restaurant sounds great.”

Tharn was rewarded with a smug smile from his beloved, Type was always a bit of a brat when he got his way but Tharn wasn’t about to judge him for it. It was adorable.

The two of them enjoyed a nice meal looking out over the ocean and Type suggested a walk on the beach when they were done. It was the perfect setting for a proposal.

Tharn was quieter on the walk than he normally would be and he could tell he wasn’t giving Type as much attention as usual but he couldn’t help it. This was the time to propose! And even knowing that Type would say yes didn’t calm his nerves. They’d already promised to love one another for the rest of there lives but there was just something about this that was different. But he just had to overcome his fears and do it!

“Hey, uh Type,” Tharn stopped suddenly and grabbed Type’s arm.

“Yeah?” Type gave him a weird look.

“I want you to know that these past five years have been the best of my life.”

“Well duh,” Type’s face broke into a cocky smile, “I’m the best.”

“You are, you really are,” Tharn replied softly, appreciating the way the praise made Type’s face turn pink. “I wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for me and well, uh…” Tharn began to kneel down on one knee.

“What are you doing?” Type’s expression shifted into confusion.

“Type, will you-“ Tharn was cut off.

“What the fuck are you proposing?” Type looked upset. “You fucking asshole, you do not get to do this.” Type reached down and pulled Tharn to his feet.

“What? Type I’m sorry I—” He got cut off again.

“Stop it and come with me you fucking asshole.”

Type started dragging him forward and Tharn could feel his heart breaking. He shouldn’t have pushed it. They were so happy the way things were and he just had to go and mess with it because he wanted more. Why did he always ruin things?!

“Here,” Type practically threw Tharn’s arm down, pulling him out of his thoughts. “You couldn’t have waited half an hour you utter asshole?” Type spat but he wasn’t looking at Tharn. Type was pointedly looking away while his face was turning red. Like he was embarrassed.

Tharn paused for a moment and took in where they were. It was a more secluded part of the beach, no one was around, but there were two beach chairs set up with an ice bucket and bottle of something. Was that champagne? Tharn looked back at Type confused only to see the other man pulling something out of his pocket. Something that looked suspiciously like a ring box.

“How many times have I told you that I would be the one to propose,” Type grumbled, “should have known you weren’t ever listening to me.” Tharn felt lightheaded.

“Ah, well, is there something you wanted to ask me, Type?” Tharn held his hand out, wiggling his ring finger in Type’s direction.

“No, why would I want to ask you anything, I hate you.” Type’s face was bright red.

“Hmm, so you just brought me to this romantic setup for no reason then?”

“Obviously, why would you even think this has anything to do with you?”

“And there’s nothing behind that ring box you’re holding?” Tharn raised his eyebrows.

“What ring box?” Type quickly shoved his hand behind his back.

“Oh well if there’s nothing then,” Tharn started to kneel down again, fighting to keep the smile off his face, “Type will you—”

“Fine you asshole!” Type pulled him back up to his feet. “Tharn will you marry me?” Type grumbled, not looking at Tharn’s face as he did so.

“What was that?” Tharn reached up to wiggle his ear at Type, “I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“You should get your ears checked, old man,” Type glared.

Tharn pouted back. He was not letting Type out of it that easy.

“Fine, listen carefully you asshole,” Type was glaring directly at him this time but his face was also as red as a tomato. “Will you marry me?”

“Of course I will,” Tharn couldn’t hold off his blinding smile. 

“Here,” Type grabbed Tharn’s hand and quickly slid a ring on to his finger, “now everyone will know you belong to me.” Type tried to pull back but Tharn grabbed on to his hand.

“But everyone also needs to know that you belong to me,” Tharn smiled at his fiancé and pulled his own ring box out, sliding the ring on Type’s finger. “There, now everyone will be able to see that we belong to each other.”

“Good,” with that Type grabbed Tharn’s face and pulled him in to the first kiss of the rest of their lives.


End file.
